Dead and Killing: Exact Opposite
by DtheDeity
Summary: Two years after Darrion left SocietyMI, Darrion has grown to accept Insanity. The Justice League gains two new members. And new arrivals to the Dead and Killing world could mean either bright futures...ot darker pasts.
1. Chapter 1

Darrion looked at himself in the near frozen river. His hair was black and grey and one of his eyes had turned pure white. He laughed at this. Everyday he was seeing himself become more and more insane. He was now liveing in the north-western mountions of Canada. Darrion was growing fond of the cold. It was feeding him makeing him more powerful then ever...or that could be his head talking. His body had grown pale and his teeth had gone feral. This look felt fitting; joining him closer with the other predators in the cold,blinding white. Splice had found him after a mounth or two of searching for his master. Darrion had told him to act like a monster and make these mountions feared. Anyone stupid enough to continue to tred the snow afters two of Spice's warning attacks would meeta very painful death by his hands. Darrion was aatching the courpse of a deer he had killed only a few days back, he was not waiting for it to come back to life...no he was waiting for something better. A bear crossed his sight after many hours of waiting. Darrion grined as the bear turned its back to him. Seeing a perfect strike, he ran and jumped on its back and started to bite down on the bears neck. The taste of blood kept Darrion on his attack. He then started to jab his now dagger-like nails into the bear weakening it further. As the beast fell Darrion Insured death with one more jab in the neck. He stood back admireing his work. "I see you've been busy...Darrion." Darrion looked around noticed a woman dressed in a thermo-suit. He raised his hands up in defence just wanting her to make a move.,"No need to worry Mixer. I'm only here to give you an offer." Darrion glared at her thinking this was another "Join my team situation. " I want you join a group of other criminals just like yourself." Darrion rolled his eyes.,"If you join. Then you will be given a free pass from prison." Darrion put his hands down. He just wanted to see where this offer was going."My name is Amanda Waller, and I want you join the Suicide Squad." She extended her hand."Will you take me up on my offer?" He was second guessing himself. He grabbed the hand. He knew not being chased down would make his life easier. "I don't trust you...but I will see where this leads. Waller." She grinned seeing the finale memberbhad been retrieved. After telling Splice to hold down the fort Darrion followed Amanda back to a Black-ops helicopter. Great...the Governments involved in this affair. 


	2. Orphanage Crisis!

KGBeast was proveing be a great leader. He had recruited two new members, Hush and a newer villain called Vincent Wake. Today KGbeast had gone too far.  
"Im not going to sit here watch you kill a kid!" Vincentv yelled at K. G.  
"Then what else are we going to do to get out of this mess!" Kgbeast replied. He may have gotten what was left of the team rich, but his tactics had gained hatred instead of loyalty, greatly so from Wake,"These damn cops have us surrounded!"  
"We wouldn't be in this mess if you would have given up when you had the chance!" Vincent was starting to become alight with fire."Let the boy go or I will burn us all to hell!" KGBeast knew he wasn't lying so he distatched the boy from his gun arm."You better be happy Wake." Wake and Beast had a stare down while Hush and Zsasz were eyeing the two for who would snap first. After the kid ran out the doors the SWAT team that was waiting outside stormed the building only to find a very seared KGBeast.  
Zsasz and Hush had escaped to Tyrantitye City's abandonded warehouses to meet with the rest of SocietyMI. The team had shortened after Darrion had left. Those had lest were Splice, Succubus, Kaylee Twail, and Rag Doll had left when KGBeast tried to kill him. Life wasn't great for SocietyMI, but they managed.  
"Wheres the boss and kid?" Sicario asked.  
"Kid ditched and The Beast burned." Hush stated though his gnaws.  
"Good ridience."Stirk said,"I was getting tired of that russian bastard."  
"That kid wasn't too bad though." Sicario said and Saytr nodded in agreement.  
(Starling City)  
Vincent was standing outside an abandoned orphanage in the many streets of Starling City. He walked to the side of the rusted down building and found the garage the supply trucks used to deliver the food to the old building he used to call home. Lift the steel door open he saw the motorcycle he had been working on for three years. It was black and red and had a skull motif. He smiled to himself seeing his work. He walked to the wall and saw his old outfit. His favourite black biker jacket, his black gloves with red padding, and black pants with chains around the legs. After putting on the suit he put on his spiked boots on to give a better effect to his decor. Grabbing the keys and his skull helmet Vincent got on his bike and started course for Blackgate Prison.  
"Lets see how Beast likes Shadow Rider." Shadow Rider laughed as he made way to Gotham.  
(Shadow Rider was comeing one way or another.) 


	3. Double Invasion

KGBeast was held up in the infamous Blackgate Prison. After being locked up for temperary confinment before he will be released back to his home country. Blackgate, like Arkham, has some of the worst crimanals you could imagine. The security was not as advanced,because the ones locked up there are at a lower levrl compared to other super crimanals. KGBeast managed to take a cell near the excercise court and made sure to prep so he wasnt caught again. Shadow Rider drove up to the large prison and grinned as the one guard stationed at the entrance asked for his I.D and reason for visit. Shadow Rider simply stuffed a fireball down his throat. He reached the office and soon made a hot entrance irraticating the ones inside. After a little looking he found KGBeast's cell. "Hello. KGBest was doing situps as he heard the voice,"Wake... what are you doing here?" He asked more focused on his excercise. Vincent smiled,"I just brought a gift to ignite your time here." KGBeast was confused until he saw the shotgun in Shadow Rider's hands. He didn't have time as he pulled the trigger. Vincent smiled as the gunshot caused his head to evaporate and splatter over the wall. He started to walk away,but ignited his hand and set the holding cells all alight with blistering heat. He had just done what the heros couldn't. Kill. [Syria] Darrion was taking bullets all over, but kept charging at the ones firing upon him, insanity evident in his eyes. He jump up and slashed all twelve of the with his twin nightsticks. He was sent to stop the rebellion there. The risk was not too high,even though his body was filled bullets. He had grown enough insanity to just go through the storm of bullets. Darrion was right where he wanted to be. Now to do his job. Kill. Kill. And kill some more. 


End file.
